This invention relates to compounds containing boron and sulfur. In one of its aspects this invention relates to mercapto-substituted boron-containing compounds. In another of its aspects this invention relates to methods for preparing mercapto-substituted boron-containing compounds. In yet another aspect this invention relates to lubricant additives. In still another aspect this invention relates to improving antiwear properties of lubricating compositions.
Many lubricants, such as lubricating motor oils, require efficient antiwear additives to prevent or reduce scuffing or unreasonable wear caused by contact of moving metal parts. Indeed, such antiwear additives are essential for the satisfactory lubrication of modern high-compression internal combustion engines. The present invention provides novel compounds which have been discovered to be useful as antiwear additives in lubricating compositions.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide lubricating compositions. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for improving the antiwear properties of lubricating compositions. It is still another object of this invention to provide novel compositions of matter that are useful as antiwear additives for lubricating compositions. It is still another object of this invention to provide methods for preparing novel compositions of matter that are useful as antiwear additives for lubricating compositions. It is yet another object of this inventin to provide a novel composition of matter that is an intermediate chemical in the preparation of antiwear additives for lubricating compositions. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for preparing a novel composition of matter that is an intermediate in the preparation of antiwear additives for lubricating compositions.
Other aspects, objects, and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.